Organização XIII
thumb|400px|Membros da Organização XIII Organização XIII (XIII機関|''Jūsan Kikan''| Lit. "Ordem dos 13") é um grupo de treze poderosos Nobodies que procuram recuperar os seus corações e tornar-se "inteiros" novamente. Eles são os antagonistas de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts II, e todos são jogáveis em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. A Organização XIII estreou em Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, com Xemnas como um chefe secreto em Hollow Bastion. O grupo estreou oficialmente em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, depois conhecido como simplesmente, a Organização. Na história de Sora, o jogador foi introduzido para Marluxia, Axel, Larxene e Vexen. Em Reverse/Rebirth, na história de Riku, Zexion e Lexaeus foram adicionados ao elenco. Os demais membros da Organização apareceram em Kingdom Hearts II, como os principais antagonistas. Nesta segunda, o jogador encontra Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, e a volta de outro membro , Axel, e ao líder Xemnas. Outro "membro" da Organização XIII foi adicionado em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, quando Xion se juntou ao grupo. Como todos os membros são Nobodies, falta-lhes o coração, significando que eles também não têm emoções. A Organização anseia por descobrir os segredos do coração e preencher o vazio dentro de si, reunindo corações para formar Kingdom Hearts para que eles possam se tornar seres inteiros novamente. Cada membro tem consciência de sua falta de emoções, e muitos deles fingem ter emoções, por exemplo, Saïx no estilo de combate furioso e Larxene rindo e piscando. No mangá de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e várias outras formas de mídia oferecem uma visão alternativa, dizendo que eles têm emoções, mas são atormentados por um sentimento de incerteza e vazio por não ter coração. O mangá ainda exibe este "atormentado" sentimento, mostrando os membros em envolvimento de tarefas como puzzles, cozinhar e ler para tentar preencher o seu vazio. A inclusão deste grupo ao enredo da série Kingdom Hearts marca a introdução de um caráter mais maduro, como introduzir os conceitos de duplicidade entre os vilões, abuso físico menor, a manipulação da matéria sentimental e, em alguns casos, nível de morte real (a invasão dos Heartless a Hollow Bastion, que foi causado pela Organização XIII, inadvertidamente incapacita Pateta por um tempo curto, levando o jogador a falsamente acreditar que ele está morto). História Origem Organização XIII foi formada por um grupo de cientistas que trabalham a comando de um homem chamado Ansem o Sábio, o governador de Radiant Garden, e trabalhavam no castelo de Ansem, Hollow Bastion. O líder desse grupo era aprendiz de Ansem, Xehanort, e os outros sendo Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus e Ienzo. Ansem o Sábio começou a iniciar os testes sobre o coração humano, focando principalmente em Xehanort, com as esperanças de recuperar suas memórias perdidas. Com o incentivo de Ienzo, ele construiu um laboratório enorme debaixo do castelo. No entanto, Ansem o Sábio logo cessou as suas experiências, pois ele temia que ir muito fundo teria repercussões graves, observando também as habilidades aparentemente sobre-humanas de Xehanort. No entanto, seus seis aprendizes, ainda seduzidos pelo desejo de conhecimento, realizaram suas próprias experiências perigosas em assuntos incontáveis. Eventualmente, eles descobriram que os seres chamados Heartless, aqueles que nascem da escuridão do coração e que também procuram corações. Xehanort, tendo tomado em nome de Ansem e escrever suas descobertas sob esse nome, abriu uma porta, ele descobriu, como quebrar as barreiras entre os mundos e permitir a viagens entre eles. Quando um rei chamado Mickey chegou, o desejo dos seis homens para o conhecimento, eventualmente, fez com que Xehanort abandonasse seu corpo, tornando-se em um Heartless (embora ele um Heartless incomum em que ele manteve a forma humana e bem como suas memórias), com os outros cinco logo o seguindo. Assim, os primeiros seis membros da Organização XIII nasceram, e eles foram banidos por Ansem para Realm of Darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A Organização fez sua primeira aparição na série (além da aparição de Xemnas em ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix). Os novatos, Marluxia e Larxene, tentaram assumir o controle da Organização usando Sora como seu fantoche tendo Naminé para reescrever suas memórias, enquanto os membros superiores, Zexion, Lexaeus e Vexen, tentaram detê-los usando a escuridão em Riku. No entanto, todos eles, exceto Axel, que foi enviado para matar traidores no grupo, foram eliminados. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days A história concentra-se grande parte em Roxas e em seu tempo como um membro da Organização XIII, e, portanto, todos os membros estão presentes aqui. Este, ''Kingdom Hearts coded e Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep são as jogos em que temos a aparição do décimo quarto membro, Xion. Nunca foi mencionado o fato devido a todas as memórias desaparecerem desde que ela era um ser de memórias que deixou de existir. ''Kingdom Hearts II Apenas oito membros (Xemnas, Axel, Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, Saïx e Roxas) da Organização permaneceram no início de''Kingdom Hearts II. Sora e seus amigos derrotaram cada membro restante exceto Roxas, que se tornou um com Sora e Axel, que se sacrificou para que Sora e seus amigos pudessem salvar Kairi. No final, a Organização XIII é finalmente destruída quando Sora e Riku derrotam Xemnas. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Enquanto Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Isa e Lea aparecem no jogo em papéis menores, Braig serve como um personagem importante nas ambições implacáveis de Mestre Xehanort, adquirindo a suas marcas registradas, as cicatrizes e o tapa-olho após uma batalha contra Terra. De todos os aprendizes de Ansem, Braig tem a maior importância na história até o surgimento de Xehanort. Axel, Roxas, Xion e também aparecem no final secreto do jogo, e Xemnas aparece brevemente na versão ''Final Mix do jogo. ''Kingdom Hearts coded A versão de dados de Naminé revela a Sora dados que Axel, Roxas, Xion e, embora aparentemente desaparecidos, ainda estão ligados ao coração de Sora e esperando por ele para resgatá-los do seu sofrimento. Os três aparecem junto com Terra, Aqua, Ven, e a Naminé real como aparições esperando por Sora para trazê-los de volta de suas não-existências. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance O ressuscitado Mestre Xehanort reformula a Organização XIII, apenas constituído por várias encarnações de si mesmo de diversas linhas de tempo alternativas. Até agora, apenas os membros conhecidos são: Ele próprio, Xemnas, Ansem, Caçador da Escuridão, Jovem Xehanort, Braig, e Isa. Há também seis outros cujas as identidades ainda não foram reveladas. Sora era suposto a ser um dos membros, mas Lea o salvou de ser possuído por Xehanort. Mestre Xehanort diz que um dia uma nova Organização, que ele chama de '''Os 13 Corações da Escuridão', são para lutar contra as 7 luzes. A Organização logo desapareceu na escuridão depois de Sora foi salvo. Mestre Xehanort mencionou que uma das 7 luzes já está em seu poder. Outros membros da Organização antigos como Ienzo, Aeleus, Even, e Dilan apareceram em Radiant Garden no estúdio de Ansem durante certas cenas. Funcionamento Interno Cada membro da Organização está vestido com o mesmo uniforme, independentemente do sexo. O uniforme é composto por um Sobretudo de couro preto com capuz. É claramente adornado com um zíper de prata e cordas com pontas também de prata que saem do capuz, que formam um semi-círculo no meio. Cada membro usa seus zíperes em diferentes pontos. Não se sabe muito sobre o as peças de vestuário da Organização. Sabe-se, no entanto, que todos usam hakama, calça preta e prata e botas de joelho alto idênticas às de Xehanort, com as exceções de Roxas, que usa tênis da mesma cor, Larxene e Xion, que usam uma versão mais feminina das botas com saltos. Além disso, todos eles usam luvas de couro pretas curtas que terminam em seus pulsos. Alguns membros têm diferenças, por exemplo, Axel e Demyx, cujas mangas são apertadas em torno de seus braços. Após exame mais detalhado, ele pode ser visto que as bainhas de cada revestimento, são cada um pouco diferente, bem como as ombreiras (tais como aqueles de Demyx e Xigbar, que parecem estar ligeiramente pontiagudas). Outros personagens conhecidos para vestir o casaco são o Rei Mickey, Riku, Xehanort Heartless, Ansem o Sábio e os moogles. Riku obtém seu casaco de DiZ e presume-se Mickey também obteve dele. Não se sabe como DiZ ou os Moogles obteve. A razão que a Organização XIII usa casacos pretos é porque Master Xehanort, um dos de seres originais de Xemnas, uma vez que a usou. Como Xemnas recuperou suas memórias, ele lembrou-se do casaco preto que foi usado por Mestre Xehanort, e incorporou o casaco em Organização XIII.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania "...Quando o Nobody Xemnas nasceu, a Organização criou um monte de coisas a partir de suas memórias de ser humano... O casaco usado pela Organização era algo que o Mestre Xehanort originalmente usava." Ranking thumb|350px|Representação das armas usadas pela Organização XIII (exceto as de Xemnas, Zexion e Xion), por Tetsuya Nomura. Os Ranks no Organização têm pouco ou nada a ver com poder. Enquanto o Nobody de Xehanort, conhecido como Xemnas, é o mais forte, bem como o líder, o resto recebeu a posição na mesma ordem que se juntaram à Organização. Assim, sua posição numerada não é necessariamente representativa de seu status e poder dentro da Organização. Como o nome do grupo descreve, é de se supor que há um total de treze membros. Até o anúncio de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, isso era verdade. Além de ter uma classificação numérica, cada membro tem também um título atribuído. A única exceção disso é Xion, que não é realmente um verdadeiro membro da ordem. As fileiras e títulos são como se segue: #Xemnas (O Superior): Controla os Sorcerers, utiliza o atributo Vazio e armas chamadas Ethereal Blades que ele mesmo chama de Interdiction. Nobody de Xehanort. #Xigbar (O Franco Atirador): Controla os Snipers, usa o atributo Espaço e usa Pistolas de Flechas chamadas Sharpshooters. Nobody de Braig. #Xaldin (O Lança-giratória): Controla os Dragoons, usa o atributo Vento e seis Lanças de vento chamadas Lindworm. Nobody de Dilan. #Vexen (O Acadêmico Gelado) usa o atributo Gelo and um Escudo chamado Frozen Pride. Nobody de Even. #Lexaeus (O Herói Silencioso) usa o atributo Terra e um Machado-Espada chamado Skysplitter. Nobody de Aeleus. #Zexion (O Intrigante Mascarado) usa o atributo Ilusão e um Lexicon (termo grego para "dicionário") chamado Book of Retribution. Nobody de Ienzo. #Saïx (O Adivinho Lunar): Controla os Berserkers, usa o atributo Lua e uma espada gigante chamada Lunatic. Nobody de Isa. #Axel (O Agitador das Chamas Dançantes): Controla os Assassins, usa o atributo Fogo e Chakrams gêmeos chamados Eternal Flames. Nobody de Lea. #Demyx (O Melódico Noturno): Controla os Dancers, usa o atributo Água e uma Sitar chamada Arpeggio. Ser completo desconhecido. #Luxord (O Jogador do Destino): Controla os Gamblers, usa o atributo Tempo e Cartas chamadas Fair Game. Ser completo desconhecido. #Marluxia (O Assassino Gracioso) usa o atributo Flores e uma Foice chamada Graceful Dahlia. Ser completo desconhecido. #Larxene (A Ninfa Selvagem) usa o atributo Relâmpago e oito facas chamadas Foudre. Ser completo desconhecido. #Roxas (A Chave do Destino): Controla os Samurais, usa o atributo Luz e três Keyblades diferentes (devido a ser o Nobody de Sora). Inicialmente, ele empunhou a Kingdom Key mas logo adquiriu a Oathkeeper e a Oblivion, que representam Kairi e Riku, respectivamente. #Xion usa o atributo Luz e a Keyblade Kingdom Key. Embora ela é referida como o décimo quarto membro, ela não é realmente considerada como parte da Organização, e ela não é um ninguém. Ela é uma réplica imperfeita do Roxas criados a partir de memórias perdidas de Sora. Cada um dos títulos correspondem a qualquer elemento que os membros controlam, uma característica particular, ou o tipo de arma que têm. Diferenças Existem algumas diferenças importantes entre o Nobodies da Organização e os que Sora freqüentemente encontra ao longo do jogo. O tipo com que Sora luta muitas vezes têm características estranhas, maior velocidade, a pele metálica em tons de branco, prata e azul, e as marcas Nobody símbolo (que funciona como o logotipo da organização). Os Nobodies que compõem a Organização têm formas humanas com limitados poderes especiais, giram em torno de treze elementos diferentes. Uma habilidade compartilhada por todos os membros é o poder de convocar um portal das trevas que leva para os caminhos invisíveis das trevas. Esses portais são conhecidos como Corridors of Darkness. A Organização faz uso dos caminhos para mover e de mundos invisíveis sem medo para o seu bem-estar em comparação com aqueles que estão sintonizados com as trevas e ainda tem coração. Nobodies Menores Alguns membros selecionados da Organização tem controle sobre o outros Nobodies mais fracos, embora isso só seja mostrado em Kingdom Hearts II e mencionado em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Os membros de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories também podem ter tido essa capacidade, ou melhor, poderiam, se todos eles tivessem sobrevivido até o segundo jogo. Tal como os seus títulos, Nobodies menores tem alguma semelhança com seus mestres. Estes Nobodies menores são chamados Sorcerers, Snipers, Dragoons, Berserkers, Assassins, Dancers, Gamblers, e Samurai. OS Nobodies Sorcerers estão sob o comando de Xemnas. Eles flutuam sobre o chão constantemente, Possuindo movimentos muito semelhante aos de Xemnas, e usar cubos grandes feitos do vazio de diversas maneiras. Eles são os mais poderosos e os mais raros dos Nobodies inferiores. Nobodies Snipers são controlados por Xigbar e, como ele, carregam armas vermelhas que disparam lasers vermelhos pequenos e cristainos. Nobodies Dragoon são controlados por Xaldin por causa da afinidade histórica com o vento, e um conjunto único de lanças que espelha a seis que entram em lutas. Nobodies Berserkers estão sob o controle de Saïx e, como mencionado anteriormente em Nobodies menores, seguram uma arma idêntica à de seus mestres.Se jogador prestar a atenção vai notar que também quando enfrentam Nobodies Berserker aleatórios eles entram em modo de fúria baseiando-se em Saïx com o poder da lua. Os Nobodies Assassins. Este grupo está sob o controle de Axel, capaz de se tornar e mover da forma semelhante à arma de Axel, escondendo-se por curtos períodos de tempo antes de atacar, e causando explosões poderosas. Nobodies Dancers é o mais colorido de todos os Nobodies menores, com cores brilhantes entre laranja e rosa. Eles são servos de Demyx e tem relação com ele devido à histórica natureza musical. Os Nobodies Gambler estão sob as regras de Luxord. Luxord, pode ser um jogador de muitas coisas, luta com os cartões, que os usa bem, juntamente com vários outros. Nobodies Samurais são controlados por Roxas. Samurais empunham duas katanas, assim como Roxas detém duas Keyblades, Oathkeeper e Oblivion. Dusks são o último dos Nobodies menores, e parece que qualquer membro da Organização pode controlá-los. Eles são os Nobodies conhecidos apenas para falar, e pode identificar também os antigos membros da Organização. Os Nobodies Menores são nomeados apartir das classes do jogo Final Fantasy e compartilham com eles traços, como a habilidade dos Dragoons para saltar. Nomeação Um traço comum entre todos os membros é o "X" que aparece dentro de cada um de seus nomes. Como revelado por Tetsuya Nomura, o diretor do jogo, removendo o "X", as letras restantes formam um anagrama dos nomes dos membros originais de quando eram humanos. Por exemplo, "Roxas" é um anagrama de "Sora" e "Xemnas" é um anagrama de "Ansem". Xemnas o nome verdadeiro é Xehanort, seu nome é um anagrama de "no heart"(sem coração) ou "another"(outro) com um X acrescentado. Xion, sendo uma réplica artificial, não tinha um nome original. O nome "Xion" veio do laboratório como Replica "No.i" do Programa de Replica. Tais pensamentos fez muitos fãs ansiosos tentarem descobrir por si próprios o restante dos nomes de membros da Organização. O nome dos outros Nobodies aparecem diante deles, em letras coloridas (similar à mostrada na introdução de "The World That Never Was"). Então, um "X" cai e as letras e se re-organizam até formar um novo nome, e sugere-se que Xemnas também iniciou nesta cerimónia. Isso só foi visto com Roxas, no entanto. Muitos sugeriram que isso não é verdade, como Xigbar foi quem encontrou Marluxia e nomeou-o, mas se alguém escuta o diálogo entre Zexion e Xigbar em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, é evidente a partir da forma Xigbar não sabe como pronunciar o nome de Marluxia, que ele não era o único a nomeá-lo, e não apenas encontrá-lo. Apesar disso, no entanto, a razão para a colocação do "X" no processo de nomeação de um novo membro da Organização XIII tem a ver com o Mestre Xehanort, um dos Xemnas originais, e seu fascínio com a lendária χ-blade. Como Xemnas recuperou as memórias do passado de Mestre Xehanort, ele lembrou-se da χ-blade, e incorporou o "X" na Organização XIII. Referências en:Organisation XIII fr:Organisation XIII de:Organisation XIII es:Organización XIII it:Organizzazione XIII Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Personagens de Chain of Memories Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts II